Narcisista Delirante
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Un narcisista es aquella persona que se siente atraído por el mismo, y cuando ve a esa persona idéntica a el, no puede dejarla escapar. Un amor algo delirante y no correspondido, quedará absorto por su propia belleza que observa desde el espejo


**La canción Narcisista delirante no me pertenece es de su creador, solo son mios mis ocs**

* * *

Siempre estaba sola, nadie me hacía caso y eso me gustaba. Estaba siempre en tranquilidad hasta que "Ese" Apareció. Kaito. Al principio intente pasar de él, que sus ojos ámbares no se clavaran en los míos del mismo color pero me preguntaba. ¿Por qué ese interés en mí? Me lo veo sujetando un espejo y mirándose en este, será creído, es lo único que pienso.

_Sujetando un espejo, me arreglo el cabello_

_Todo está listo, pero me siento cautivo_

_Pero estoy seguro, de que tú tampoco_

_Has podido apartar la mirada_

_De mis ojos_

Suspiro agotada, ese chico pensaba que conmigo era igual que con las otras, pues estaba muy equivocado. Yo no le seguía como tonta enamorada al revés, pasaba de él e intentaba que me dejase en paz. Empiezo a caminar y me da pavor, notó como alguien me mira desde detrás, un aura de rosa que yo no quería aunque cuando me volteo me pregunto: "¿Quién eres tú?"

_Me da pavor_

_¿¡Que acaba de decir?!_

_Siento una ardiente mirada detrás mia_

_No quiero tener, esa aura de rosas_

_Te has equivocado_

_¿Quién eres tú?_

Me sigue diciendo tonterías como si se pensará que estoy enamorada de él, me dice que soy su ángel, pero un ángel torpe. Solo quiere que sonría pero, ¿Cómo voy a sonreír si me produce un mal humor increíble? Ahora me dice que soy el pecado de un hombre, que tonto que es, cuando te enteraras que yo solo paso de ti.

_Sé que te has enamorado de mí, apasionadamente_

_Mi torpe ángel_

_Eres el pecado de un hombre_

Ya estoy harta de ti, no me dejas en paz y encima ahora te pones en mi camino impidiéndome el paso, ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Además esa enorme arrogancia que tienes me saca de mis casillas. Ya quiero que dejes de molestarme, quiero que desaparezcas. Frunzo el ceño y te preguntó enfadada:

"¿Podrías apartar de mi camino?"

_Debes estar bromeando_

_Esa arrogancia me saca de mis casillas_

_No me molestes_

_¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino?_

_No quiero oír nada más de esa boca_

Te me acercas y entrelazas tu mano con la mia acercándote mucho a mi mientras yo me quedo sorprendida de lo que haces. Empiezas a decirme de todo, simple palabrería cursi. Me dices que si quiero podemos seguir hablando más tiempo. ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar que ni quiero cruzarme contigo? Tú sigues hablando y me sueltas la mano, yo miro que la puerta está libre y paso olímpicamente de ti mientras te dejo hablando solo.

_Que monada_

_No tienes que estar avergonzada,_

_Podemos seguir hablando más si quieres._

_¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es la primera vez en mi vida, ah…_

_Que veo una persona como tú._

_Mi estrecha Julieta_

Cuando abrí los ojos y te dije eso vi que me encontraba solo, me atraes demasiado. No entendía por qué tú no eras como las demás chicas, eras muy diferente y eso en cierto modo me gustaba. Eras un torpe ángel pero aun así, voy a hacer que sonrías, mi querida Julieta.

_Menuda molestia me está suponiendo,_

_La situación va de mal en peor ¿No es raro eso?_

_El club de fans del hombre-rosal_

_Desde aquel día me sueltan miradas dolorosas_

Camino por los pasillos, estaba muy molesta por ese idiota, no había conocido a persona más pesada que él. En un momento dado me lo vuelvo a ver detrás mia con un gran ramo de rosas pero noto, como su club de fans, me sueltan miradas que podrían matarme. Todo eso empezó desde el día que me lo cruce por equivocación, desde ese día me lanzan miradas dolorosas. Salgo de la secundaria a las 5 de la tarde pues, yo salía más tarde. Me dirijo hacia mi casa y al salir me lo veo apoyado en una pared y saludándome con la mano con una sonrisa mientras que a mí, me cubre un aura oscura. ¿Qué no me iba a dejar nunca en paz?

_A las 5 de la tarde, por el mismo camino,_

_Está todo listo para que seas la líder_

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Mi cariñín _

_No logro verte poner una sonrisa._

Me dices de nuevo que quieres que sonrías. ¿Enserio eres tan estúpido? Dudo que alguien como yo sonriera a un acosador. Siempre había sido seria y por mucho que tú me regalases flores, bombones, me dijeras halagos y demás, yo Sakura no iba a sonreírte, me dabas náuseas y me molestabas pero por más que te lo decía, tu oh no querías entenderlo o es que te habías empeñado en molestarme.

_La gente suele tener una preferencia_

_Pero a quien quiero yo,_

_No eres para nada tú_

Vuelves a insistir de nuevo, ¿Qué estas sordo? Te he dicho ya que a quien amo yo no eres ni serás nunca tú. ¿Acaso te lo he de escribir? Me dices otra vez que no debo estar avergonzada de que hablemos y yo te repito:

"No estoy avergonzada de que hablemos, me avergüenzas tú, ¡Te tengo asco!"

_Que monada_

_No tienes que estar avergonzada,_

_Podemos seguir hablando más si quieres_

_¿Eres idiota?_

_Debes estar bromeando_

_¿Podrías hablar en mi idioma?_

Empiezo a pensar que no tienes cerebro, ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¿Qué acaso es tan difícil de entender? Es una frase, 4 palabras, 20 letras, un significado. ¿Acaso he de decírtelo en latín? Así tal vez lo entenderías mejor pero me da que ni por esas me dejarías en paz

"Sé que en el fondo me amas"

"Por dios, que alguien lleve a este tío al hospital"

_Sé que en el fondo estás loca por mí_

_Al fin y al cabo he sido creado para el pecado, dulzura_

_Ni en sueños_

_Ah, que alguien lleve a este tío_

_Corriendo al hospital_

_**Narcisista delirante**_

De nuevo comienza el día, rezo con toda mi alma que me dejes hoy en paz. Miro al frente y suspiro triste, todas estaban con su mejor amiga mientras que yo estaba sola, me entristecía eso. No debía darle importancia a eso, así que, cuando fui a volver a caminar, alguien me tocó el hombro. Me voltee y me eche corriendo hacia atrás asustada al verte a ti con una sonrisa. Tu solo me levantas la mano para que me tranquilice. En ese momento sacas una horquilla y haces un gesto para que me la ponga y, me la das

"Estarías más linda con esto"

Yo ante ese gesto, te miro sin creérmelo y te sonrió cálidamente a lo que tu te sorprendes pero claro está, que no te podías estar quieto y, en cuanto te sonreí, te abalanzaste sobre mi cogiéndome de las manos con corazones alrededor mientras que yo te miraba horrorizada e intentaba separarme.

_Que monada_

_Esa fuerte actitud de guay junto a una mirada loca_

_Pero hay yo de sobra para todas,_

_Deja de rondar por estos alrededores_

Pensé que habías comprendido al fin que tú y yo éramos muy diferentes y, que nunca sería tuya pero tal veo que no es así. Una vez más me saltas con tus estupideces y cursilerías. ¿Que deje de rondar por estos alrededores? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy loquita por ti? Vuelve a pensarlo, yo ni en un millón de años estaría loca por ti, no soy como las otras aunque empiezo a comprender, que eso te gusta de mí o tal vez sea, que nos parecemos y tú eres un narcisista delirante. Ahora que dices que hay de sobra para todas, pienso que realmente te hartas fácilmente por eso, ¿No podrías olvidarte de mí y dejarme en paz?

_¿Eres Idiota?_

_¿Hasta qué punto llegas a ser estúpido?_

_Sus desvaríos me ponen de los nervios_

_Ahora que lo dices, te hartas fácilmente_

_¿Podrías olvidarte de mí?_

_**Narcisista delirante.**_

"_Eres un simple narcisista delirante, te hartas fácilmente por eso, olvídame y haz que no existo. Nunca existirá un nosotros eso te lo aseguro"_


End file.
